GinnyWeasleyTheSorcerersStone&TheChamberofSecrets
by Ginny is my name
Summary: This story is the series from Ginny's perspective. This is my first fic, please tell me what you think. Constructive is the best critism, please. All will be in canon or as close to canon as possible! Chapter 5 is up and 1 to 3 have been revised.
1. Chapter 1: King's Cross

**Title:** Ginny Weasley, The Sorcerers Stone, and The Chamber of Secrets

**by:** ginnyismyname at yahoo dot com

**Author's Note:** Hi, nice to meet you. Just to let whomever reads this story know: this is the series in the eyes of Ginny Weasley. It isn't in Ginny's POV, but it follows her around. This is my first time writing fan fiction and I'm not very good at it. Can you please review it? Or e-mail me.

**_Disclamiar:_** Ginny Weasley, her family, Harry Potter, etc. Belongs to Jo Rowling. Kings Cross is a public place. Um...That might be it.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** King's Cross

* * *

"--packed with Muggles, of course." Mrs. Weasley said leading her children through the masses. Ten-year-old Ginny Weasley hung tightly to her mother's arm. She badly wanted to tell the mad woman that it was a MUGGLE train station, so who should it be packed with except MUGGLES. At the same time Ginny wanted second helpings of chocolate brownies at dinner that night, so she kept that first fact to herself.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley continued, "what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny exclaimed. She had memorized her brohter's acceptance letter, school list, and train tickets because she longed to be joining them. She tugged on her mother's hand and pleaded, "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Mrs. Weasley said, jerking her daughters hand and turning in the right direction. She found the correct platform and turned to face her boys. "All right, Percy, you go first."

Ginny watched as her older brother went into position and ran forward into the metal barrier. A crowd walked by just in time so no one would see him vanish. Ginny looked longingly at the wall, wishing to go to Hogwarts with her siblings. Now that Ron was old enough to go to school, Ginny would be all alone at The Burrow with no one to play with except for her mother, whose idea of fun was cleaning the fireplace and knitting and her father, who enjoyed looking at his collection of plugs.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said to one of the twins. Ginny grinned as a devilish look passed over Fred's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?" He walked to the barrier and readied himself.

"Sorry George, dear," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her boys.

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said, and ran toward the barrier with a wicked smile across his face.

"Hurry up!" George whined. Fred vanished from view and his twin brother followed him. Ginny sighed; all her brothers were leaving her for months and months.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind her. Ginny and her mother wheeled around.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said to a dark-haired boy. He was really skinny and his jet black hair was shaggy and stuck up in oddly attractive places. Ginny's stomach jumped the moment she looked into his bright green eyes. "First time at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley continued. "Ron's new too." Ginny's eyes darted to Ron, who smiled and nodded to the dark-haired boy.

"Yes," the boy said. "The thing is -- the thing is, I don't know how to --"

"How to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, and the dark-haired boy nodded. Ginny suddenly felt very hot; she hoped she wasn't sweating.

"Not to worry," Mrs. Weasley went on. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Ginny watched the boy's handsome face. "Er--okay," he said. Ginny looked on as he pushed his trolley around and faced the metal wall. He closed his eyes and ran at the barrier. Ginny's heart was pounding. He was only a boy, why did he make her feel this way?

'I've lived with boys all my entire life and not one of them made me feel like that,' she thought wildly, then she reminded herself that they were all her brothers and they weren't part of the royal family! She smiled at her own joke.

The dark-haired boy disappeared from sight, but the feeling he left her didn't go away. She silently wondered if all ten-year-old girls felt this, although at the same time she knew she wasn't anything like most ten-year-old girls. Namely because she was a witch. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed Ron's disappearance through the barrier.

"Ready dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter. Ginny nodded and they got in the same spot that Percy, Fred, George, Ron and the dark-haired boy had started in and joined them on the platform a few seconds later. Ginny glanced around for the dark-haired boy but she didn't see him anywhere. What she did see was the familiar scarlet steam engine that she had watched her brothers board every September 1st since she was born.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Ginny around the train platform, looking through the windows of the steam engine. "Where are your brothers?" They found Ron walking off the train and in the windows they noticed two patches of bright red hair. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum," they said and a second later they were bouncing off the train and joining Ron and Ginny.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "you've got something on your nose." Ron tried to get away but to Ginny's delight he didn't and Mrs. Weasley started rubbing his nose with her freshly-licked thumb.

"Mum--geroff," he whined and wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred said in a baby voice.

"Shut up," said Ron and Ginny giggled into her hand.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs.Weasley wondered out loud.

"He's coming now." Ginny pointed toward the front of the train. Percy was already in his Hogwarts uniform and Ginny glanced longingly at his robes and thought of the day when she would be at Hogwarts with all her brothers and the dark-haired boy...

"Can't stay long, Mother," Percy said in his superior voice. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said Fred with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once --"

"Or twice --"

"A minute --"

"All summer --"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy. Ginny held back her giggles.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked.

"Because he's a _prefect_," Mrs. Weasley crooned. "All right, dear, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left without another word. Ginny frowned, was Percy the Prefect to good to give her a proper good-bye.

"Now, you two," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a threatening finger at the twins, "this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or --"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

Ginny started giggling. "It's not _funny_. And look after Ron," their mother told them.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," George said, eyeing Ron evilly.

"Shut up," barked Ron.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said excitedly. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

Ginny turned and listened closely.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_Harry Potter_!" The twins said in unison.

Ginny squealed,"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..." She was hugging her mother's arm and thinking that the boy whom she had been having a heart attack over just minutes ago was the boy who had defeated You-Know-Who when he was a year old.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ginny sighed, defeatedly and looked towards the train "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Mrs. Weasleyd asked curiously.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there -- like lightning."

Mrs. Weasley sighed sweetly, "Poor _dear_ -- no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that," Fred groaned, "do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mrs. Weasley turned into a tiger in less than two seconds. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on," Fred pouted. The train whistle sounded, signialling the train's departure. Ginny felt tears coming on.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley told them. Ginny's eyes were burning and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," Fred said soothingly.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," George suggested.

"_George_!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"Only joking, Mum," he said, then he turned to Ginny and winked. She smiled and the train began to move and the boys quickly climbed on. Ginny ran after them, crying but laughing at the same time.

And the train was gone. Now Ginny had to endure months without anyone in the house except her mother and father and her. She had nothing to look forward to until Christmas, when they would be going to Romania to visit Charlie.

Ginny walked sadly back to her mother and they made theirway to the line for the fireplace. They had taken a taxi to come to King's Cross but now that there were only two of them andno luggage,Mrs. Weasley thought Floo would beeasier. When they entered the Burrow it felt very empty. The clock with the hands for each of the Weasley family showed Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie at work; Percy, Fred, George, and Ron traveling; Mrs.Weasley and Ginny at home.On the kitchen table were all their plates from breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley started on her busy day. "Ginny, help me with the dishes." Ginny pouted and started stacking plates. "Ginny, just think, this is the last time you have to do all these dishes until the boys come home."

That made Ginny cry. "Oh sweetie," Mrs. Weasley put an arm around her daughter, "don't cry. The boys will be home in June." Ginny bawled even louder, even though her mother was with her, lonliness started to creep in. Mrs. Weasley tried to be understanding but she couldn't clean the house with so much noise going on. "Ginny, dear, why don't you go upstairs and take a little nap."

Ginny nodded and went upstairs to her room and lay down on her floral print bed, wipping her eyes on her pale pink pillow. The last thing she thought of before her eyes closed was that she would be spending long days by herself.

Two days later they received an owl from the twins saying that they had got to Hogwarts safely and that Ron was in Gryffindor and, to all of Gryffindor House's utter excitement, so was Harry Potter.

"Mum, tell me Harry Potter's story again?" Ginny pleaded while her mother's knitting was busy doing itself.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "all right, but you've heard this story a million times.

"Let's see, then, it all starts with a loving family. Mr. and Mrs. James Potter and their son, Harry. They were just like any normal loving family. Both husband and wife were very talented witches and they were both very good people. The Potters had outsmarted You-Know-Who on several occasions, much to his dismay because everyone knows thatYou-Know-Who could kill a person as soon as look at them. But the Potters were different and all they wanted was nothing more than to make life safe for all of magic kind.

"Then, on Halloween almost ten years ago the dark wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found them hiding in their cottage. James told his wife to take their son and leave, that he would hold off You-Know-Who as long as he could. But it wasn't long enough. He was murdered.

"Then You-Know-Who rounded on Lily Potter and she died to save her only son's life."

"Mum," Ginny interrupted, "would you die to save me?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her needlework. "Not unless you clean up your room! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Lily Potter died to save her only son. Then You-Know-Who rounded on the infant child and performed the darkest killing spell known to wizards."

"But it didn't kill him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's right," Mrs. Weasley responded. "It didn't kill him. That dark spell from the darkest wizard of the time and most likely the darkest wizard ever did not kill that one year old baby. The spell did leave one thing, a scar --"

"In the shape of a bolt of lightning!" Ginny said.

"Am I telling the story or are you?" Mrs. Weasley blinked.

"Sorry."

"The spell backfired on You-Know-Who and we haven't heard from him since," Mrs. Weasley finished.

Ginny sighed; she closed her eyes and saw the dark-haired boy from the train station, the wizarding world's hero. The boy who lived.

* * *

**Author's Note:**The "royal family joke" is cause, you know, the royal family like to "keep it in the family" you know. Marrying their cousins and what-not. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Slow Year

**Title:** Ginny Weasley, The Sorcerers Stone, and The Chamber of Secrets

**by:** ginnyismyname at yahoo dot com

**Author's Note:** Hello. Nice to see you all, again.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A Slow Year

* * *

Weeks went slowly by and Ginny wondered if she would ever make it to Christmas with all of the boredom she was feeling. Some excitement did come, eventually. A few days after Halloween, Ginny was sent a wonderful letter from Fred and George that had a detailed story of Ron and Harry fighting a mountain troll. Although Ginny seriously doubted this, she still was glad to receive a correspondence from her brothers and was extremely excited to be informed that Ron had become best friends with THE Harry Potter.

Then, about month or so later Ginny started getting ready Christmas. She was excited about the holidays. About a week before Christmas Ginny and her parents went to visit her older brother, Charlie, in Romania. He looked wonderful, except for all the burns and scars he received from the dragons he took care of, but he still looked very happy.

Charlie, like his sister Ginny and the rest of their family, was cursed with the recessive gene of being a redhead, which meant that he could not tan. Yet, when Ginny saw her brother when they reached Romania, she thought the impossible happened, then she realized he wasn't tan, he was just one large freckle.

Ginny helped her mother make the fudge that would be sent to her brothers and Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, at school for Christmas. She sent Ron an owl telling him to invite Harry over for the summer but he never wrote back. He probably never even read it, she told herself.

When Christmas was over they traveled back to the Burrow for several more long and lonely months until one day in early June when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley received an owl from the school explaining that Ron, Harry, and a girl name Hermione Granger had trespassed in a forbidden part of the school and helped in the prevention of bringing You-Know-Who back to power.

Ginny felt like she was going to start crying. "Are they all right? Ron? That girl? Harry Potter?"

Mrs. Weasley kept reading. "Dumbledore says that Ron was hit in the head by a giant chess piece."

Ginny snorted, "It wouldn't cause any harm." She received a glare from her mother and corrected herself, "I -- I mean, was there any harm done?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "No, there was no harm done. Hermione Granger is just fine and poor Harry is still out cold."

Ginny couldn't believe it. You-Know-Who was around and they didn't even know it. Harry Potter had defeated him for a second time. What a guy! But this time he had help from her older brother. Maybe Ron wasn't a total waste after all.

A couple of weeks later, on June 20th, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were at the train station again waiting for the boys to return from Hogwarts. The station was packed with people. Most were oblivious muggles but a few were other wizards and witches or muggle parents of wizards and witches in training.

They were all whispering to each other about the happenings at the school. How THE Harry Potter got away from You-Know-Who with the help of two other first years.

Suddenly, through the masses of people, students began filtering out from the brick column between platforms nine and ten. Ginny was waiting watching people exit. A tall twelve year old black boy and a shorter sandy haired boy walked passed her talking about their summer plans. A large girl covered in pimples was sulking towards her parents.

Ginny jumped up and down looking through all the people trying to see which students were coming next. All of a sudden she saw bright red-orange hair that belonged to her brother and looked at the dark haired boy next to him. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" She yelled, pointing to Harry. "Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed. "Look, Mom!" Ginny's eyes moved from his eyes to his forehead, "I can see --"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley pinned her daughter's arm to her side and took short strides up to Ron and Harry. "Busy year?" she asked with a smile.

"Very," said Harry. Ginny couldn't speak. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny was sure there was a goofy look plastered on her face. "Oh, it was nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley said graciously. Ginny's cheeks grew very pink but the next moment a very large man walked up behind Harry.

"Ready, are you?" He grunted.

Ginny watched him from a moment but the twins showed up suddenly and apologized for not sending the toilet seat.

The Weasleys arrived to the Burrow and life was back to normal, well, back to "Weasley Normal." Ginny ran around the house with her brothers making jokes and laughing for days on end. After dinner one day in early August, Ginny got Ron to tell her all about the day he went on the adventure.

Ron had been holding it back only because he got dirty looks from their parents every time he tried to tell his sister the story. They didn't want him frightening Ginny with tales of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Come on!" Ginny moaned.

"Fine!" Ron said, making sure Mrs. Weasley was out of ear shot. "Well, we had been putting the clues together all year. Hagrid," Ron said sitting on the edge of his seat, "oh, you don't know who Hagrid is. He is the Hogwarts gamekeeper, he is great. He lives in a hut on the grounds, you can't miss it. Harry introduced me to him."

Ginny's ears perked up. "They are good friends?"

"Yeah." Ron continued, "Anyway, Hagrid kept letting things slip all year about Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone and about Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Ginny snorted.

"Yeah," Ron shuttered, "three vicious heads...Fluffy was in the third floor corridor which was forbidden. We just happened to end up there one day and Hermione could tell that Fluffy was standing on a trap door and we assumed it must be guarding something very important -- the stone!"

Ginny tilted her head to one side and asked, "Who is Hermione?"

Ron's ears turned a light pink. "Oh she is a friend of mine and Harry's. We saved her from the mountain troll during last Halloween."

"So that story was true?"

"Yeah."

"So, it's also true that you LOCKED the girl in there?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Number one," Ron said with an angry voice, "it was an accident, we didn't know she was in there and number two -- it was Harry who locked her in." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Back to my story! Where was I?"

"Harry and Hermione put all the clues together and you want the credit for it," Ginny suggested.

"Oh yeah," Ron went on, "well, we finished our finals and when we decided that it was the night that Quirrell and You-Know-Who would go after the stone so we had to go stop him!"

"Quirrell?" Ginny asked, "Yeah right, Fred said that you thought it was Snape the whole time."

Ron glared at her, "Am I telling the story or are you?"

"Sorry."

"Are you through?"

"You won't hear another peep out of me until you are through." Ginny promised, her fingers crossed in her lap.

Ron sighed, "All right, so went into the Forbidden Corridor and there was Fluffy. Hagrid had told us that music put him to sleep so Harry played this little flute-thing. It made Fluffy fall asleep right away." Ron stood up and acted like he was picking up an extremely heavy something. "Then we had to pick up his enormous paw and move and we opened the trap door. It was very dark and creepy but I was brave." Ron adopted a very deep macho voice and said, "I said that I would drop down first."

Ginny snorted.

"But," Ron said loudly, interrupting Ginny's skeptical noises, "we all decided that Harry would go first and Hermione and I would follow. I jumped down second and landed on a very soft plant." Ron sat down on the ground facing Ginny. "Then Hermione landed and ran, because the plant started wrapping itself around Harry and I." Ron made violent gestures to his legs chest and neck.

"Hermione said it was devils snare and I suggested she light it on fire. Which she did and it solved the problem." Ron stood up like it was nothing. Then he walked around the sofa and started up his story again after a quick check from all the rooms. "Then, we went into the next chamber which was full of winged keys and there was a large door on the other side." Ron straddled the sofa leg. "We got on brooms and flew into the air trying to find the right key."

Ron acted like he was grabbing at birds. "We dived and soared and finally I spotted the key, I dove and barely missed the floor, but Harry was behind me and caught the key in one hand."

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Then Harry put the key in the door and it unlocked." Ron stood up. "Then, the next room we entered," he said slowly, "was a giant chess set."

"No!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes!" Ron said, pulling out a chess set and taking out two sets of men. He began setting them up. "I immediately took charge. I commanded my troops into battle." He began explaining his many moves and where Harry and Hermione were and how he directed them out of trouble and how, when it got down to it, something horrible needed to happen. "Then I noticed that if I got the queen out of Harry's way, he could check the king and he would win. So I moved into position," Ron stood up and walked into a giant L shape and stopped. "Then the 20 foot tall, solid marble queen glided toward me, raised her heavy stone arm," he raised his arm and made a violent hitting motion. "And she knocked me out!"

Ginny stood up. "And!"

"Hermione woke me up a while later and we went to get Dumbledore, who went and got Harry out from the clutches of Quirrell and You-Know-Who."

Ginny, who had already heard a more interesting version of this where Ron cries like a baby, had a thought enter her head. She want to slip it in to conversation but didn't know just how to put it in so she just said it. "Is -- erm -- is Harry going to stay with us this summer?"

Ron sighed, "Well, he would be staying with ME!" He rolled his eyes at his sister, then added, "That is, if he ever writes back."

Ginny had a horrible idea flying around in her head, what if Harry Potter was ignoring Ron's letters. What if Ron was lying about being Harry's BEST friend. Maybe Ron was just a tag-a-long. When she was done talking with Ron, she ran to Fred and George's room on the second floor to ask them about the friendship.

"Yeah, their besties," George said.

"Oh yes," Fred added, "you never saw one without the other. We asked Ron where they are registered but I don't think he understood what we meant."

"Is he really not answering Ron's letters?"

Fred's head snapped up, "Isn't he?"

"I guess he isn't," George said, exchanging glances with Fred. "Um, Gin, why don't you get some sleep you look tired."

"Yeah, all right." Ginny leaned over and kissed George on the cheek. "G'night," she pecked Fred on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room.

She slept very soundly, dreaming peacefully of a certain boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead. Ginny was awaken by the faint light entering her room and the sound of yelling three floors below outside the house. Ginny recognized it as her mother's voice. "Mmmm...Breakfast," She said to herself.

Ginny slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching her hard wood floors, she look down at them sticking out from under her floor length nightgown. She walked slowly down the steps and entered the hallway, she crossed the floor and flung open the kitchen door. She quickly glanced at the kitchen table, shocked because usually not this many people were up at the crack of dawn.

Fred and George were sitting at the table eating breakfast with Ron and...HARRY POTTER. Ginny couldn't control a sudden small squeal. She turned around, so horrified of her first impression that she ran out to the kitchen, down the hall, up three flights of stairs and into her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor.

She imagined seeing Harry for the first time this summer so many different ways and in different scenarios. She knew she would be at least be wearing some presentable clothes, not her horrible, old, to-big nightgown. She even had her outfit planned out in her closet. She starting picking at her nightgown with her fingers. Why did he have tocome tonight! Why did she have to be in her nightgown! Why did they not get her enough time to do her hair! Why did they not warn her!

AND why, oh why, did she have to squeal?

Then she heard two pairs of foot-steps coming up the stairs. She was sure it was Fred and George coming either to torture her or comfort her so she stood up and opened the door the slightest crack.

It wasn't Fred and George. It was Ron and Harry. She locked eyes with Harry and shut the door quickly. She faintly heard Ron mumble her name and she started blushing. She ran to her bed and curled up in a little ball.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well? Does it sound like it fits in with the books? 


	3. Chapter 3: Accident Prone

**Title:** Ginny Weasley, The Sorcerers Stone, and The Chamber of Secrets

**by:** ginnyismyname at yahoo dot com

**Author's Note:** All right, so it is clear for everyone, this is IN CANON or as close to CANON as possible. Ginny and Harry will get together when book 6 comes along. I put Harry as the second main character of the stories because Harry is a big part of Ginny's world. He saves her life at the end of the second book, so he is very important. She will get with her other two boyfriends when I get to writing those books but, as we all know, it doesn't work out. Please, just trust that I will keep it very close to Cannon thanks to my stack of Harry Potter Books and the extremely useful: Harry Potter Lexicon. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Accident Prone

* * *

Ginny didn't come out until it was time for dinner. Her stomach rumbled but she wouldn't leave the room. Finally when the hunger pains became harder and harder to over look she left her room, only after checking her outfit about twenty times. No one was in the kitchen except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny, dear are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sympathetically putting one arm around her daughter's shoulder and the other hand conducting the dishes in the sink to wash themselves.

"Yeah, mum," Ginny said in a fake winning voice, "I just decided to catch up on my reading."

Mrs. Weasley gave and understanding nod, one that told Ginny that she looked right through that stupid excuse. Mr. Weasley clapped his hands loudly and said, "Well, it looks like my little ten-year-old will turn a year older next Tuesday! What shall we do for your birthday?"

Ginny shook her head violently, "NOTHING!" She had a horrible image in her head of Harry wearing a ridiculous hot pink party hat while she was blind-folded playing pin the tail on the Hippogriff.

"Nothing? We can't do nothing!" Mrs. Weasley said, "We must throw you a party!"

"Save your energy." Ginny mummbled.

"Well then, we'll get you a gift!" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley caught his eye and pleaded in looks. They were running low on funds anyway and when school starts that is five kids needing supplies and books.

"How about a pet?" Ginny asked, "a cat maybe, or an owl!" She hopped up and down excitedly.

"No, no, no, we have too many pets as it is!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I dunno..." Ginny sighed.

"I know," Mr. Weasley said, "Get Ginny a new outfit. When we go to Diagon Alley, take her to one of those fru-fru shops and buy her a jacket or a new pair of jeans."

Ginny smiled and her head snapped to her mother, "Well, I guess a new jacket would be nice to go under your robes in the winter time. I rememeber Hogwarts had very chilly hallways." Mrs. Weasley began picking at her husband's collar loveingly, "Do you remember that Arthur? We had to huddle together to keep warm." He did a goofy sort of laugh and Mrs. Weasley giggled girlishly.

Ginny cleared her throat and asked loudly, "When's dinner ready?"

The boys entered, talking so loudly that Ginny was able to sit in silence and it not feel akward. She sat and ate her peas, trying hard not to stare at Harry but every time he spoke she felt inclined to lift her gaze slightly to his direction.

When Ginny finished her dinner she jumped up and put her plate in the sink. She walked over to her parents and kissed each one on the cheek. When she was leaving the kitchen she heard her father asking Harry about stamps.

The next day at breakfast Harry walked in the kitchen so quietly behind a sleepy Ron that when Ginny turned around with a jug of Orange Juice in her hand, she accidently dropped it. Before Harry could offer any help, Ginny dropped to the ground with a towel and her mother said, "Don't bother Ginny," and waved her wand. All the juice found its way back in the jug. "Dump it out and re-fill it, dear."

Lunch was the same way, she spilt some tomatoe soup on her shirt and at dinner she knocked the gravy bowl into her lap. She was never so accident prone in her life but every time she was around Harry Potter the oddest things happened to her.

The whole week was like a bad story just repeating itself. Every time Ginny had some interaction with Harry, bad things seemed to happen to her. On August tenth she went to sleep feeling that things were just going to get worst and worst. When she woke up on the elevth, she found a small stack of presents on the foot of her bed and a large chocolate cupcake covered in pale pink icing on her bedside table. She sat up and smiled, it was her birthday and she was not forgotten. She stuck her finger out and sampled the icing, it was strawberry and it was a delicious way to start the day.

She pulled over her first gift, it was from Bill, her oldest brother who worked in Egypt finding treasures for Gringotts. It was a long thin package and Ginny pulled the card off the top. She opened it and read:

"_My Dearest Baby Sister,_

"_Happy Eleventh Birthday. I am so proud to have a wonderful little woman in my life. Here is a gift for you that I hope you will find use for it in your most exciting first year of school. _

"_Love Your Favorite Brother_,

"_Bill_."

Ginny giggled and torn off the blue wrapping paper and opened the box, inside was Bill's school wand. Ginny picked it up and held it in her hands. She remembered taking his wand when she was little and charming things with it. This was the first wand she ever used to do the Bat Bogey Hex with, on Percy if she remembered correctly. It was ten and a quarter inches, made of Holly and a core was a unicorn's tail, something that seemed to run in her family was that most of their wands had unicorn tails.

Ginny let her fingers run over the knicks Bill had accidentally put it in over the years. The wand once belonged to their Uncle Fabian, one of their mother's brothers. He was killed while fighting You-Know-Who. The wand was passed down to Bill for school, while the mother's other brother(Gideon)'s wand went to Charlie. Each given in their respected years. With money tight because their family was growing, the Weasleys had to pass down wands while saving money for the coming years.

Once they left school, got jobs, and started making money, Bill and Charlie were able to buy their own wands that would fit them better personally so they passed their wands back down to their family. Charlie's went to Ron.

Ginny held the wand up and examined it from all angles, it was wonderful. She thought of what kind of wand she would get in a shop. A new one that had never been touched, one that might be tempremental. No, this one had character and was matured, it had been through so much and it had a wonderful history. She loved this wand. Red and gold sparks flew out of the tip and showered Ginny like jewels. She giggled and put the wand safely back in the box and placed it loveingly on her bedside table next to her cupcake, which she took a quick bite of before going back to her presents.

The next one was from her brother's Fred and George. It contained three sugar quills and one box of wet-start fireworks. Ron gave her a half-eaten box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, but Ginny reminded herself that it was the thought that counts. Charlie sent a lovely card with a whole Galleon in it. Percy got her a card too but there wasn't any money in it, only his word that he would look out for her at Hogwarts.

After three more akward meals where Ginny sloshed milk down her front, knocked her chair over, and got her fork stuck in an especially hard piece of meatloaf, Ginny went to sleep thinking of how she was now a year older, year wiser, and about her almost year long infatuation with Harry Potter.

The next morning Ginny dressed quickly and ran downstairs, she sat at the kitchen table with her mother and father. "Did you have a nice birthday, yesterday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"What was your favorite gift?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny smiled and exclaimed, "Bill sent me Uncle Fabian's wand!"

Mrs. Weasley brought over a bowl of porridge with a glass of milk and put it down in front of Ginny. "That's good," she said, "now we can cross one thing off of your school list when get it." She walked back to the counter and brought over a bowl for her husband.

The kitchen door swung open and in walked Ron and Harry. Ginny felt her elbow hit her bowl and it went flying down to the floor. Ginny dove to the ground to pick up her bowl. She felt her face burning with embarrasment and she looked up from the table at Harry. She knew he noticed what happened but he darted his eyes away and didn't say a word.

Ginny walked to the sink and turned around, her father waved his wand at the porridge on the floor and it cleaned it self up and zoomed to the trash can. Ginny got herself another bowl and sat down again, her father winked at her and she didn't feel as bad as she had been a second ago.

Before she could start eating again, an owl flew in with the morning mail. "Letters from school," Mr. Weasley said. He handed Harry and Ron their letters and said, "Dumbledore already knows your here, Harry -- doesn't miss a trick, that man." The door swung open again and in slumbled Fred and George still in their pajamas. Mr. Weasley added, "You two've got them too."

Mr. Weasley passed Ginny her letter and smiled. He gave her a big kiss on the forehead and Mrs. Weasley did the same. They both smiled proudly their only daughter. Ginny opened the letter, the one that looked like all of her brother's first letters but this one was adressed to: "Miss Weasley."

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books too!" Fred said, checking his own list and then Harry's. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan -- bet it's a witch."

"That lot won't come cheap," George said, ignoring the mean look Mrs. Weasley just gave his twin. "Lockhart books are really expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," Mrs. Weasley said, cleaning up some of the plates, but looking worried. "I expect we will be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Ginny tried to look down but Harry started talking to her. "Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Ginny's face became reder than an apple as she nodded, her elbow found it's way in the butter dish, much to Ginny's horror. Her eyes darted from Harry's beautiful, clear green eyes to her mushy brown porridge and the slick goo on her arm.

"Morning, all," Percy said briskly as he stutted into the kitchen already dress with his Prefect badge positioned perfectly on his sweater vest. "Lovely day." Ginny hardly believed his cheerfulness because her cheeks were still pink and she didn't believe it was hardly lovely at all. She whiped all the butter off her arm with her napkin.

She was lost in her own little world, thinking of how wonderful it was going to be at Hogwarts, and hope maybe she could work up her courage to actually SPEAK to Harry when she heard Ron reading a letter he recieved from his friend Hermione.

"'...and we're going to London next wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?'" Ron was receiting the letter out loud.

"'Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'" Ron folded the letter and turned to his parents.

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, clearing the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were all going to the paddock to practice quidditch. Percy was going to his room to do his homework. Ginny wondered how much homework he had. The twins, Ron, and Harry hadn't done an ounce of homework but Percy seemed to do it all day long except for meals and sleeping, and she didn't know if he even slept at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one has been revised too! 


	4. Chapter 4: Flourish and Blotts

**Title:** Ginny Weasley, The Sorcerers Stone, and The Chamber of Secrets

**by:** ginnyismyname at yahoo dot com

**Author's Note:** Ow...I didn't mean my last author's note to sound mean. If it did, my apologies. I just wanted to clear things up. Thank you to the few people who review my stories. I enjoy all of them.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Flourish and Blotts

* * *

A week passed slowly with more pitiful mishaps at the kitchen table, but Ginny tried to make them seem like it didn't bother her, but it did. Wednesday came along and the whole family, plus Harry got ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and to meet up with Hermione Granger, the girl who was best friends with Ron and Harry. 

They all put there coats on and stood in front of the fire place. Mrs. Weasley took the flower pot from the mantel and checked the contents. "We're running low Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today...Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

Ginny turned at watched Harry. He didn't do anything. Mrs. Weasley was holding out the flower pot to him, but he just looked at everyone completely oblivious. "W-what am I supposed to do?" He stammered.

"He's never traveled by floo powder before," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked, "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the underground --" Harry started but it was interrupted by an extremely excited man.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley said eagerly, "Were there _escapators_ ? How exactly--"

"Not _now_, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder is a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before --"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred, stepping forward. "Harry, watch us first." He walked to Mrs. Weasley, grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the pot and threw it into the fireplace like Ginny has seen him do a hundred times before. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

Ginny looked over at Harry and noticed the shocked expression on his face. "You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "And be sure to get out at the right grate..." George threw his pinch and disappeared as well. "Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly --"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, sticking his hand in the flower pot and extracting a tiny handful of floo powder.

"But, dear," Mrs. Weasley fussed, "if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry pointed out. "Dudley would think it was brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that --" Ginny frowned.

"Well...all right...you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going --"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley said. "The soot --"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace --"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George." Everyone was advancing on Harry shouting their own personal advice and Ginny thought he looked utterly terrified. Harry took a pinch of floo powder and walked to the fire place. Ginny felt like telling him to watch your breath, you could swallow a lot of hot ash.

Harry threw the powder into the fireplace, it turned bright green, he stepped forward and coughed, "Dia-gon Alley," and disappeared.

Ginny became very worried. "What did he say?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron shrugged. Ginny said, "Dia-gon Alley?"

"Ron, go!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. Ron got a pinch and left with a flash. Ginny fallowed.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said as clearly as she could. She had traveled by floo hundreds of times so she was used to the quezzy stomach, the dizzy feelings and the warm, unsettling tickle of the flames. What she never really felt before was worry. She was worried for Harry. She prayed that the second she left the fire she would see him, covered in soot and completely ignoring her.

She fell out of the grate at the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. The twins, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny stood looking around at each other stupidly. Mrs. Weasley appeared a second later and Ginny's side. "He's not here?"

"No, Molly, what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, the lines on his face becoming more visible with worry.

Mrs. Weasley looked terrified. "He didn't speak clearly." In other circumstances, Ginny might have found this certain phrase rather funny, but today and with whom it involved, she was worried. Mr. Weasley took the twins, Ron and Percy and went out onto main street, looking in every shop to see if Harry was got out of the wrong grate. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny down the side streets.

Ginny was just hanging onto her mother's arm as the mad woman ran down road. Ginny's heart was pounding and she was so frightened for Harry. Every time she saw someone with jet black hair should would do a double take. After about 15 minutes of going into shops full of crazy looking wizards or witches all looking for the best bargain and who were not always interesting in a missing underage wizard, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny reached Main Street again and Ginny saw her father and her brothers talking to a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, a giant of a man with wild hair all over his face, and a dusty and very relived looking Harry who was holding two pieces of his broken glasses in his hands.

"Mum! They found Harry!" Ginny squealed and pointed to them in the distance. Mrs. Weasley started a slow run pulling Ginny, who was fearful that her arm would fall off. "Oh, Harry -- oh, my dear -- you could have been anywhere --" Mrs. Weasley was gasping for air as she pulled out her huge clothes brush out of her hand bag and started sweeping the soot off Harry.

Ginny dusted some of her own soot with her hand because apparently her mother was more interested in Harry's appearance than her own daughter's. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's broken glasses and tapped them with his wand and they were back to new.

"Knockturn Alley!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, when she found out where Harry had ended up. She grabbed Hagrids hand and shook it tightly. "If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!" She shuddered.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, trying desperately to get away from Mrs. Weasley, which Ginny didn't blame him for wanting to get away from that Kung-Foo grip. "See yer at Hogwarts!" Ginny watched him as he walked away, which wasn't hard in the crowded streets because he was a good three to four feet taller than everyone else.

Ginny sighed as she felt her mother grabbing her arm and begin pulling her again. She was steered to Gringotts. "Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and the brown haired girl as they climbed the steps of the wizarding bank. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply from behind them. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were enemies, the worst of them.

"No, he was selling--"

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley interrupted Harry with satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as two goblins bowed before they entered the bank. Ginny smiled at just like she always did. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -- "

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said angrily but he was so distracted by a man and a woman that the brown haired girl, who turned out to be Hermione Granger, went up to. "But you're _Muggles_!" Mr. Weasley said delightedly to them, "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there?" He pointed to the paper in the Granger's hands, "Oh you're changing Muggle money. Molly look!" He pointed excitedly.

"Meet you back here," Ron told Hermione as Harry and the Weasley's were escorted to the underground vaults. Ginny leaned slightly over the edge of the speeding cart, enjoying the ride. She closed her eyes and imagined she was flying but all too soon the cart stopped at their vault. Ginny got up to stretch her legs and after her mother put all their savings into a coin purse, Ginny got back into the cart, slightly more embarrassed than when she got of the cart.

The next ride was even shorter when they reached Harry's vault. Ginny stayed in the cart this time but wasn't too surprised to see that no matter how many people were blocking her view of Harry's savings she still could see the golden glow that seemed to be radiating from it.

After one more ride they were back in the lobby of Gringotts and then out on the steps and outside in the sunshine once more. Percy was the first to separate from the group, mumbling about something, making Ginny suspicious, but not suspicious enough to run away from her mother and find out what he was up to.

A black boy with dreadlocks ran up to the Weasleys, the Grangers and Harry all of a sudden and did a friendship handshake with the twins, "Fred! George! Or George! Fred!" He laughed and looked around, "Hiya Harry. Ron. Hermione." He waved to each one. The twins introduced him as Lee Jordan, their friend from school.

"Well, we are going to go look for some robes," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks." Fred and George and their friend Lee, started walking stealthily off in the opposite direction and Mrs. Weasley yelled out, "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny through the crowd to a quieter street which sold a lot of secondhand goods. Ginny was steered into a dark green shop that was full of clothes, not one item looked a like. Racks of mismatched clothes filled the room and against the wall in the middle of the room was a huge lighted mirror with a door next to it that said "Fitting Rooms" above it.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. A young woman with dark hair and a gentle disposition walked up to Ginny and her mother. The tag on her shirt said that her name was Daisy. "Hello! Welcome to my little shop," she grinned widely and Ginny thought she spotting a silver tooth on the left side of her mouth. "Can I help you?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled in return, "Oh yes, my daughter will be starting at Hogwarts this year and she needs some school robes."

"Oh, I can do that! I'll be back in a jiffy." The woman turned quickly and disappeared in the racks of clothes. Ginny looked around from where she was standing. Nothing really caught her eye. Not two minutes had passed before Daisy appeared again by the mirror. She motioned for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to come over to where she was.

Ginny followed her mother there and saw that Daisy had brought out a stool and a box full of old school robes. "Please step up, dear." Ginny stood up on the stool and saw her reflection. She looked pale and sad, she glanced at her pathetic ponytail before Daisy held up a robe for Ginny to put on. It wasn't too old looking. It was about a foot too long though, and the woman pinned it to the correct length and handed Ginny and second one to try on, then a third, and finally a winter cloak and she was aloud to step off the stool. "All right, your all set, anything else?" Daisy asked, after wrapping Ginny's school uniforms in brown paper.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "My daughter's birthday was last week and we said we would like to get her a coat, do you have a selection for young women?"

Daisy nodded and led the way to the back of the shop where it was the kids to teens section. Ginny perused the racks for a while, everything was too young or too old. She found a brown leather jacket that she thought was so cool but her mother said no. Then she spotted it. A pea-green pea coat. It was perfect. Ginny's fingers trembled as she slipped on the perfect jacket and it fit! She turned to her mother and tears began forming in Mrs. Weasley eyes, "My little girl!" She cried. Mrs. Weasley nodded and asked Ginny to take off the coat then she looked at the inside seems, "Oh good," she said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said smiling with tears in her eyes, "when my little girl becomes a woman," Mrs. Weasley motioned to her own large chest, "I can take out some of the seems so it will still fit."

While Mrs. Weasley was paying for Ginny's school uniforms and her new pea coat, Ginny looked at herself once more in the mirror. No, she didn't have much of a chest. She was wearing a training bra but there wasn't really anything to train yet. "Soon," her mother would tell her, "you'll get them soon enough." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, she was starting to get self-conscious.

They left the shop and continued on with the shopping. Ginny already had her dragonhide gloves, a pair Charlie gave her last Christmas. In a shop selling used cauldrons she found her pewter standard size 2, a pointed black hat, a set of glass phials that were practically new, and a set of brass scales that needed a good wash. They went to a shop two doors down and found a extremely cheap telescope that the man assured them that there was no curse on them, it was lifted at least two summers ago.

They found Mr. Weasley buying parchment, quills, and ink for all his children and standard potion kits, he helped carry Ginny's things all the way to Flourish and Blotts. Ginny took one look at the building and thought, "Oh, great." There was a huge crowd of middle-aged women there for a book signing. Who was signing the books? None other than Gilderoy "_I-just-can't-stop-loving-myself_" Lockhart.

Ginny hated that fool. Sure he had a nice smile, but could a guy that pretty seriously get down and dirty killing vampires, banishing banshees, and cook a Christmas Eve dinner for a hag? Ginny didn't believe a word in any of his books, not that she even read them all.

Ginny stood off to the side by the door with her cauldron and brown paper packages of her school robes and supplies. Mr. Weasley went around the shop, zig zagging through witches to get to bookcases to find Ginny's school books, every time he found one he would put it in Ginny's cauldron and go looking for the next. When he had finished he excused himself and went outside for some air.

Ginny glanced over at the line of mad infatuated witches and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione found there way to the front with Mrs. Weasley and that Lockhart had recognized Harry and started pulling him up to the front. They took a picture together and then Lockhart began waving to the crowd for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography --" Ginny rolled her eyes, "which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge -- He had _no idea_ that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd clapped and cheered and Ginny's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it.

What could she possibly learn for that guy? What color best suited her red hair and brown eyes? How to write a dime novel in the form of a best seller? Ginny sighed and suddenly realized that Harry Potter was walking over to her.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping his complete set of Gilderoy Lockhart books that the author himself gave to Harry for free into Ginny's new cauldron. "I'll buy my own --" Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful this was but her emotions were quickly stopped when a mean looking, blond haired boy interrupted her thoughts.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" The blond boy stepped in front of Harry and sneered at him. Ginny felt a rush of unexplainable anger, "Famous Harry Potter," the boy continued. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

Before she could think Ginny step up to the boy and barked, "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" She glared at the boy knowing that she was doing a stupid but slightly brave thing. It was the bravest she had been around Harry all summer.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" The boy drawled. Ginny turned scarlet, how could this boy know that she like Harry like that? Harry shouldn't know. Ginny took a step back but Ron and Hermione found their way over and took her place. Hermione put a comforting arm on Ginny. She had heard what Malfoy said and realized, just by looking at her face, what Ginny was feeling. She felt a rush of gratitude to this bushy haired girl and smiled slightly.

"Oh it's you," said Ron, looking at the blond boy with a completely unpleasant look on his face. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," the boy retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron turned as bright as Ginny was, he dropped his books in Ginny's cauldron and started toward Malfoy but Hermione and Harry quickly grabbed him. "Ron!" Mr. Weasley shouted, struggling over through the crowd with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well -- Arthur Weasley." A tall blond man who must have been the blond boy's father, because they wore matching sneers, walked up to the group.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley coldly. Lucius Malfoy. Her father's arch enemy.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached down into Ginny's cauldron and extracted one of her new school books, a tattered and battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Ginny felt her anger rise and looked over at her father, she was pleased to see the same anger filling him as well. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said. Ginny felt very proud of him.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes moving swiftly over the heads of the Weasleys to Mr. and Mrs. Granger who was watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought you family could sink no lower --"

There was a huge thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying when Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Ginny wished she would have brought her wand with her so she could help by throwing Mr. Malfoy a Bat-Boogey Hex. The twins where cheering on their father and Mrs. Weasley was begging her husband to stop. The assistant nearly peed his pants with worry and finally, in the shop strolled Hagrid, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up--"

He pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart like big rag dolls. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip but Mr. Malfoy had a black eye because a large copy of an_ Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ has found it's way to his pupil. Mr. Malfoy was still holding Ginny's transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "Here, girl -- take your book -- it's the best your father can give you -- " Then he left the shop.

Ginny put the book back in her cauldron and smiled sweetly at her father. They made their way out of the shop, down the street and to The Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys said goodbye to the Grangers who would be exiting via the Muggle street outside and the Weasleys and Harry made it back to the Burrow by Floo.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said, still a little upset about the day's events. "Go put all your stuff away. Boys," Mrs. Weasley called the Fred and George. "Please help take Ginny's stuff upstairs while I start on dinner?"

Fred and George grabbed Ginny's cauldron and Ginny held a stack of packages that she tipped over on her bed. The twins put the cauldron by her trunk. "Did you see when Dad hit him in the eye with the edge of that huge book?" Fred said excitedly.

"Or when dad pushed him over that table!" George said, about to re-enact it for Ginny.

"Yes, I was there, remember?" Ginny rolled her eyes. The twins shrugged and left the room. Ginny went straight for her cauldron where the Gilderoy Lockhart books were. She took them out one by one and looked at the priceless treasures. The gifts Harry gave her. Sure she probably would never read them, but they came from Harry so she placed them safely and carefully into her trunk.

She turned back to her cauldron. Inside was her new battered books. She threw her History book in her trunk, followed by a few Potions and Herbology books, a book of spells and a book of beasts and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then she pulled out the last book. _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ Ginny picked it up and realized that it felt weird. She noticed a big gap in the pages and opened it up. Inside the book was a small diary. Ginny smiled. A new treasure!

She opened it to the first page and in smudged ink it read, "T. M. Riddle." She smiled and turned the next page. It was empty. Ginny frowned. She was hoping for an interesting read, but the whole thing was empty. She flipped through the paper but nothing. Suddenly the idea struck her that she should write in this book. She rushed over to her desk an pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink and she flipped it to the first blank page.

Ginny dipped her quill in the ink and wrote down, "Dear Diary," her words vanished. Ginny looked at the bottle of ink to make sure it wasn't invisible ink. Suddenly words appeared where she had just written. But they weren't her words.

In a very neat, boy's handwriting said the words, "_Please, call me Tom_."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this one was loooooong! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret Diary

**Title:** Ginny Weasley, The Sorcerers Stone, and The Chamber of Secrets

**by:** ginnyismyname at yahoo dot com

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while. Finals, you know.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** A Secret Diary

* * *

Ginny's heart was pounding. She dipped her quill into the ink bottle and moved the quill over to the diary. Her hand started shaking as she wrote down: "Excuse me?" Her words vanished as soon as she took her hand off the paper.

"_My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Please, call me Tom_." The words disappeared and Ginny didn't know what to think about that. Then more words appeared on the page. "_Who are you and how did you come across my diary?_"

Ginny scooted to the edge of her seat, her head was pounding and her heart was racing, she was so excited. She began writing. "My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. This diary was in a book I needed for school. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration."

"_Oh, you're a witch_," Tom wrote. "_What school do you go to?_"

"I'll be starting at Hogwarts."

"_I attended Hogwarts. What year is it?_"

Ginny loaded her quill with more ink, "1992."

It took a second before Tom replied, "_I went to Hogwarts about fifty years ago_."

"How old are you?" Ginny asked.

"_I preserved my sixteen year old self in the pages of my dear diary_." The words vanished and more appeared. "_Tell me more about yourself, Ginny. I am curious to know who has discovered my diary, this is the first real contact I've had since I was put in these pages_."

Ginny didn't know what to say she thought about it for a moment then replied, "Well, I'm eleven years old. I'll be starting Hogwarts in seven days and I am terrified."

"_Why?_"

Ginny didn't really feel like telling him right away but he was the only person who really wanted to know. Her parents didn't ask her about her worries and her brother's never cared, she didn't have any real friends and now there was this book who would listen to her. She put her quill to the page and wrote, "I have six older brothers who all have already been to Hogwarts."

"_Six? Wow_."

"Wow is right," Ginny wrote. "Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch Captain, Percy is a Prefect, Fred and George are really funny and very popular, and Ron is best friends with the most famous boy in school! How am I supposed compete with any of that?"

"_Most famous boy in school? Who is he?_"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny sighed deeply, "He is wonderful!"

"_How old is he?_"

"Twelve."

"_He's twelve and he's the most famous boy in school? How did he get so lucky?_"

Ginny started writing quickly, "Because he defeated the darkest wizard of all time, twice! Once when he was a baby and then again last June!"

"_The darkest wizard of all time? Who is the darkest wizard of all time?_"

"You-Know-Who."

"_No I don't_."

"No, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ginny corrected.

"_I still don't know who that is. He is probably after my time. Could you write his name down?_" His handwriting seemed rushed and excited.

Ginny felt a rush of excitement too and she put, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to write it down..." Then in the smallest handwriting she could do without making it hard to read, she wrote, "Voldemort."

"_Voldemort? Sounds fierce_."

"Yes, he was! He was the darkest wizard ever!"

"_Then, how was he defeated? This Harry Potter character beat the darkest wizard of all time?_"

"Yes, that is why he is so wonderful." Ginny told Tom the story of Harry Potter, the one she heard so many times and even went on to tell him about this last run-in he had with him. "He is just so handsome and brave and would never want a red-head freak like me." Ginny added sadly.

"_Oh, Ginny_," Tom started. "_Don't let him get you down. I want to tell you something. I didn't even notice girls until I was fourteen years old! Boys don't mature as fast as girls do_."

"You're such a good friend, Tom."

Suddenly from two floors below, Ginny heard her mother yelling, "Dinner's ready!"

Ginny dipped her quill in the ink and jotted down, "My mom's calling. Dinner's ready. Talk to you later?"

"_I'll be right here when you want to talk again_."

Ginny smiled and thought she just made a best friend. "Thank you, Tom." She closed the book and ran down stairs. Dinner was uneventful, Ginny tried hard to avoid Harry's eyes after the Draco Malfoy-calling-her-Harry's-girlfriend-fiasco.

Ginny went upstairs after excusing herself before desert. She was about to open Tom's journal and start writing again when she stopped herself. Why did this invisible sixteen-year-old boy care about a little first year? 'Because he hasn't talked to anyone in over fifty years,' Ginny reminded herself. She dipped her quill in ink and stopped again.

Ginny's father used to tell her not to trust anything that could think for itself if you can't see where it keeps their brain. 'But,' she thought, 'its just a book, and he is really thoughtful and considerate.' Ginny decided that if anything weird started happening, like if she started going blind or started speaking gibberish then she would stop talking to Tom.

She opened to one of the many blank pages. "Tom, are you there?" She wrote.

"_Always_."

Over the next few days Ginny didn't go anywhere without her new diary. She spent most over her time hidden in the trees around the paddock that her family owned. She would write to Tom while watching her brothers play Quidditch with Harry.

She watched Harry dive and catch an apple and triumphantly hold it over his head while Ron cheered. After their Quidditch match, they would put their brooms in the broom shed and Ginny would sneak Fred's broom out and have a ride on it.

Ginny made sure she could see them enter the back door of the Burrow before she broke into the shed. Last time she took George's broom for a spin so this time she would take Fred's. Ginny tightened her fingers over the old Cleansweep 5 and marched back to the paddock. She swung her leg over the broomstick and kicked off from the ground.

Her brothers would never let her play with them so she would have to fly in secret and practice with no one else around. She jerked the handled sharply to zoom around their homemade quidditch post.

Since it was her last day at home before she left for Hogwarts, she spent a whole hour on her brother's broomstick, zooming around, practicing chasing and seeking, to release some of her nerves. Ginny dismounted and put the broom back exactly where she found it and hurried upstairs to her room with her diary. She barely started to write to Tom when her eyelids drooped and closed without her wanting them to, then her mind went blissfully blank.

She woke up later out in the garden. She was sitting next to a huge, dark green bush. She blinked several times. Her head was hurting, her eyes were watery, and her sight was extremely blurry. She blinked some more and everything came back into focus.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called out. She walked out back into the garden, wearing her apron and a scowl. Ginny noticed the setting sun to her right. "Ginny, there you are! Did you hear me? I've been calling you to help me for five minutes now! Come in and set the table."

Ginny stood up, her legs were a little wobbly and her stomach was stirring. She wasn't sick but waking up gave her an ill feeling. She was out for about two hours and when she woke up she didn't remember how she got there. Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley get ready for super and tried to convince herself that she took a nap and walked in her sleep down two flights of stairs and out of the house to sit in the garden.

Ginny busied herself with eating when her family came down for dinner so not to think about it. Soon she was being entertained by her brothers Fred and George with a display of fireworks.

After the wonderful meal, Ginny got up and was about the leave the kitchen, like her brothers and Harry had already done, when her mother stopped her, "Ginny dear!"

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny turned around.

Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny a laundry basket full of clean clothes. "Here, make sure you pack everything you need!" She looked at her daughter with a cautious eye. "Are you all right dear? You look pale."

"I'm fine mum!" Ginny said, pulling away from her mother's grasp.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said worried, "I suppose you are just nervous?"

"Nervous?" Ginny asked. The blackout back on her mind.

"Yes, about going to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, I am nervous about starting Hogwarts tomorrow, you know," Ginny bent the truth a little, "I'm nervous about being sorted tomorrow."

"Don't worry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's forehead, "Your father and I will be proud of you in whatever house you get it. Don't worry about a thing. Now, go pack and get some sleep."

"Yes, 'mam," Ginny said and ran to her room. She put the basket on her bed and ran to her diary and quickly scribbled, "Tom, something really strange happened."

"_I should say so!_" Tom wrote in a slightly calm slant, "_You were in the middle of telling me about how your brother's wouldn't let you play quidditch when you just stopped writing. What happened?_"

"I don't know!" Ginny wrote. "I was just writing and the next thing I know I'm in the garden!"

Tom didn't write anything right away. After a few seconds, he wrote, "_Maybe you needed some rest. You should get some sleep_."

Ginny felt funny, like when you are sleeping and you dream of falling off a cliff and you jump, but you are still safely on your bed. The fear of jumping is still with you, even though you are awake.

Ginny wrote, "OK." Then closed the book. Her head was swimming but she was worried about Hogwarts. She wondered if she would have any friends, "Any real friends," she reminded herself as she packed her clean clothes in her school trunk.

What if she got in Slytherin? She thought sadly that she was a pureblood after all. She changed into her pjs and turned off the lights. She crawled into bed dreaming of being at the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat is on her head and yelled out to the crowd, "So Brave and True! No doubt about it! GRYFFINDOR!" And Ginny running to the Gryffindor table and Harry Potter there to greet her with open arms and telling her how wonderful she is.

She didn't notice her day-dreaming turning into actual dreaming because she was just thinking of sitting next to Harry at the Welcome Feast when her mother woke her up. "Go have breakfast, then get ready and bring your stuff downstairs."

Ginny put her robe on and went down for breakfast. She looked out the window on her way to the kitchen and saw it was dawn. Her mother was zooming around the house in a bad mood looking for socks and quills. Ginny might have thought she was in a slightly bad mood because she would only have to cook for herself and her husband from now until next June.

After a couple pieces of bacon and a slice of toast, Ginny ran upstairs to dress. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. "Morning, sweetheart, do you need my help?" It was her father.

"Yes, sir!" Ginny closed her trunk with snap and her father picked it up, he smiled down at her and told her to lead the way. She took him down the stairs, out the front door and out toward the Ford Anglia. But half-way toward the car Mr. Weasley tripped over a stray chicken and flipped over Ginny's trunk. Something crashed, some bad words were yelled ("Arthur! Not in front of the children!" Mrs. Weasley barked.) and they all got into the car.

Ginny sat in the front with her parents which she complained to herself about it in her mind until something far more entertaining happened when George made their father mad by saying he forgot his fireworks at the Burrow. Then after taking off again Fred said he forgot his broomstick and they had to turn around again. They were halfway to the highway when Ginny put her hand in her pocket to make sure her diary was there when it wasn't!

"Oh no!" She whispered.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked fondly.

"I forgot my diary!" Ginny moaned.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley crooned.

"No! Not again!" Arthur growled, then he looked down at his daughter and turned the car around. When they reached the Burrow, Ginny climbed over her mother, ran to the house and upstairs and saw her diary on her desk. She grabbed in, tucked it safely in her pocket and ran back to the car. She climbed back in, out of breath. After that, tempers were running very high.

They reached Kings Cross with fifteen minutes to go. It took a while for Mr. Weasley to get enough trolleys and to make it through the crowd to platform nine and three-quarters, but when they finally got there they had about two minutes to spare. "Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley followed Percy and the twins followed them. "I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Ron and Harry. Then she pulled Ginny through the platform to view the Hogwarts Steam engine. Ginny's heart was racing. This was it! She was going to Hogwarts. "Go on, dear, go find yourself a place to sit."

People were running around trying to get in one last goodbye with their children, who were to interested in seeing their old friend's new haircuts and tans. Fred and George helped pull Ginny's trunk on the train. They hugged their mother and father one last time before getting on the train which just started moving. The twins began pushing Ginny's trunk down the train to find a compartment for her.

"Hi Fred, George," said Hermione Granger from down the train, she ran over, "Hello, Ginny!"

"Hi," the three of them replied in unison.

"Have you seen Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," said Fred.

"Not since last Wednesday." George joked.

"They were behind us in Kings Cross," Ginny said, trying to be more helpful than her brothers.

"Oh, ok, I wonder where they are." Hermione shrugged, "Do you need a compartment, Ginny?" The red-head nodded. "Well, I have a compartment! Come on!" Fred and George dropped Ginny's trunk and went off in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione to help Ginny.

Hermione opened the door and the two of them shoved Ginny's trunk in. "I'm worried about Harry and Ron," Hermione said after looking down the hallway, both ways before following Ginny in and shutting the door. "What if they didn't make it on the train?"

Ginny shrugged, "They would let them come to Hogwarts! I mean, he is THE Harry Potter."

Hermione nodded, "And Ron?"

Ginny moaned, "Who needs him?"

Hermione and Ginny began giggling like crazy after that. They did nothing but laugh for a good solid hour after that, until the food trolley appeared and Hermione went off to search through the train to see if Harry and Ron made it on the train without her knowing and were in some other compartment.

Ginny pulled out her diary and began writing in it, "Tom! I think Harry and Ron missed the train to Hogwarts!"

"_What happened?_"

"Well," Ginny wrote sloppily because she was moving, "they were behind me in Kings Cross but I don't think they made it onto the platform."

"_Don't worry, Ginny_." Tom wrote neatly, "_They will make it to Hogwarts_."

She wrote goodbye to Tom because Hermione came back without any good news. They talked the rest of the trip about Hogwarts. Hermione, who Ginny thought sounded more like textbook than a girl, knew lots of interesting facts about Hogwarts because she read Hogwarts, A History.

When the train began slowing down Hermione spat angrily, "Those stupid boys! They don't realize how much they make us worry!"

"They don't realize a lot of things, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed, "You're right. I don't even think Harry and Ron can see that I'm a girl."

"I've spent the whole month with Harry and I'm surprised that even knows my name," Ginny mumbled.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked. Ginny's cheeks turned red. Hermione smiled, "Your secret is safe with me." Ginny returned the smile and the train stopped. Students piled off the train at the station.

"Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years, follow me!" Said a large man holding up a lantern. "Hiya, Hermione!" He smiled.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Hermione waved over the crowd. She turned to Ginny and said, "Follow him, I'll see you in a minute at the sorting ceremony," she gave Ginny a hug, "Good luck!" Ginny smiled and went to the front of the other first years to follow the giant, Hagrid. He led them to a small fleet of boats.

Hagrid instructed the pack of 11 year olds to get in four to a boat. Ginny got into a boat in the front, a girl joined her a second later. She had a look of dreamy boredom on her face. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley."

The girl looked at the glassy lake, her sandy blond hair hitting her shoulder and her face, and she said, "Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said.

"Likewise," Luna said dreamily, she sighed, "Do you suppose we will get attacked by a fleet of Blood-Hungry Groopelhacks?"

Ginny giggled. Luna looked over at her with wide eyes. Ginny stopped giggling. Another girl entered the boat, she had black hair that went down her back. Ginny said hi but the girl said nothing. A boy got in the boat too, he was small and excited, his mousy brown hair flapped in the wind and she said breathlessly, "This is so amazing! I'm Colin Creevey," he said. "You are?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Luna Lovegood," she said staring at the boy.

"Annita Breadmore," the black haired girl mumbled and the boats took off.

"Wow," Colin said. "Are you all from magic families?"

"I am," said Ginny.

"Not me," Annita said. "My mother's a muggle."

"Muggle!" Colin said excitedly. "Some kids on the train told me that Muggle means non-magic people and that I am a Muggle-born." Colin was shaking with anticipation. "I can't believe it, are these boats actually moving by magic?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. She was sort of amused by Colin's amazement.

"I can't believe it! My dad will be so surprised when I send him his first Owl mail!" Colin squealed.

Hagrid was yelling from his boat to look around the corner. There it was: Hogwarts in all it's beauty and splendor. Ginny's boat fell silent with awe at the many glimmering windows, the high twisting towers and before the boats went through an underground tavern a first year from another boat pointed to the sky and yelled, "Look, there is a flying car!"

Ginny turned quickly and saw her father's Ford Anglia zooming from the station toward Hogwarts.

"I wish I had my camera!" Colin said in mix disappointment and excitement.

Ginny was trying to convince herself that it was someone else's flying Ford Anglia when the boats docked and they climbed up to a massive door which opened a second later by a tall strict looking witch. "Thank you, Hagrid. We are having a little problem on the grounds, do you mind?."

"No problem, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, letting the throng of first years pass through the door. "Through here, kids!" Hagrid closed the door behind him. McGonagall sent them through another pair of doors where hundreds of kids were already seated.

"Look at the ceiling!" Colin pointed upwards.

Luna looked up and said, "Wow," but she didn't sound or looked impressed. Ginny was, it showed the night sky outside, stars glittering like flames miles away. Ginny and the other first years were taken to the front of the room. She saw her brothers at a long table with Hermione, they gave her thumbs up.

A raggy old hat sat on a stool in front of all the first years. It started singing a song about the different houses at Hogwarts. In Ginny's mind she was praying for Gryffindor. It didn't help that her last name is Weasley and they went in alphabetical order. Annita was put in Hufflepuff, Colin was put in Gryffindor, and Luna was made a Ravenclaw.

Ginny's hands were shaking when her name was called. She walked up, sat down on the stool and looking longingly at her brothers and Hermione before the hat fell over her eyes and down to her chin.

* * *


End file.
